Display devices for displaying an image have been known. As an example of the display devices, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-52248 discloses a display device including a panel unit that includes a plurality of pixel drive circuits, wiring electrodes that are provided in an edge portion of the panel unit and connected to the plurality of pixel drive circuits, and a flexible printed wiring board that is connected to the wiring electrodes. In this display device, drive current for driving the plurality of pixel drive circuits is supplied from the flexible printed wiring board to the plurality of pixel drive circuits via the wiring electrodes.